The present invention relates generally to tubing deployment systems, such as those used to deploy electric submergible pumping systems within a wellbore, and particularly to a splice system for splicing together segments of tubing, such as coiled tubing, having internal power cable.
Various types of equipment are used in the production of fluid, such as petroleum, from subterranean locations. For example, pumping systems are utilized in pumping oil and/or other production fluids from producing wells. An exemplary pumping system is an electric submergible pumping system that includes components such as a motor, motor protector, pump and pump intake. The system is deployed within a wellbore by a deployment system, such as tubing used to suspend the system as it is moved to a desired location in the wellbore. Tubing, e.g. coiled tubing, can be used to locate components at substantial subterranean depths.
In some systems, the central hollow opening of the tubing is used for the production of fluid therethrough. In other applications, however, the internal opening of the tubing is used to hold power cable routed to the submergible components that require power. An electric submergible motor is an example of a component requiring power. In such systems, the production fluid typically is produced external to the tubing.
For a variety of reasons, it can become necessary to splice together two or more segments of tubing when delivering a downhole system or component to a desired depth within the wellbore. Heretofore, no one has had significant success in developing a dependable system for splicing adjacent sections of coiled tubing having an internal power cable.
It would be advantageous to have a system that readily permitted the formation of a splice for adjacent segments of tubing having power cable disposed therein.
The present invention features a coiled tubing system in which sequential segments of coiled tubing are spliced together for deployment of downhole equipment. The system includes a first segment of coiled tubing having a first power cable disposed within its hollow center. The system also includes a second segment of coiled tubing having a second power cable disposed within its hollow interior. First and second mounting fixtures are connected to the first and second segments of coiled tubing, respectively. Additionally, a canister is designed to provide a rigid connection between the first and the second mounting fixtures. The canister is designed for release such that it may be slid along either the first or second segment of coiled tubing to accommodate splicing of the first and the second power cables intermediate the first and the second mounting fixtures. The canister is further designed to securely engage both the first and the second mounting fixtures and to contain the cable splice therein.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system is provided for connecting sections of tubing that carry power cable therein for providing power to well-related equipment. The system includes a pair of fixtures attachable to individual sections of tubing. Additionally, the system includes a canister that may be selectively engaged with the pair of fixtures to connect the individual sections of tubing. The canister includes a hollow interior to accommodate a power cable splice. Also, the canister is sized to slide over at least one of the pair of fixtures to permit formation of the power cable splice.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for splicing two sections of coiled tubing in which each section has an internal power cable for supplying power to well equipment. The method includes mounting a fixture to each adjacent end of two sections of coiled tubing that are to be connected. The method also includes splicing the internal power cable intermediate the fixtures. Furthermore, the method includes enclosing the spliced internal power cable within a canister connected between the fixtures.